1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to devices and methods of storing and removing matter in silos.
More specifically the invention pertains to devices for unloading upright silos by removing the material from the surface of the mass of ensilage. An upright silo comprises a hollow vertical cylindrical shaped structure. It may be constructed of concrete, wood, or other material. Silos are utilized for storage of organic material which is then retrieved when desired and used as feed for livestock. This material will herein be referred to as "ensilage".
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most common method of retrieval is through the use of a "silo unloader". This contains a "gathering mechanism" which is rotated around the silo, in contact with the surface of the ensilage, loosening the packed material and conveying it to a central removal mechanism, which discharges the ensilage from the silo, usually through doors set in a vertical row down the side of the silo. This is an effective means of retrieving ensilage. However, the continually exposed surface of the material presents a number of problems.
Air contact with the surface of the ensilage causes spoilage and dehydration of the material. Extreme cold can result in the freezing of the surface of the ensilage, which can cause sickness in livestock eating the silage. Impurities, such as bird droppings, can contaminate the ensilage. Tools, or other items, if dropped in the silo, can easily be lost in the ensilage, causing damage to the silo unloader. There are also safety problems inherent in current unloaders, in that farmers sometimes become entangled in the gathering mechanism while observing the machine in operation, causing loss of life or limb.
In order to minimize the problems associated with surface exposure, farmers often erect a number of silos of relatively small diameter (hence smaller surface area), removing ensilage from only a portion of the silos at a given time. A lesser number of silos with larger diameter would suffice if surface loss problems could be controlled.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a silo unloader which reduces the spoiling and dehydration of the ensilage due to exposure to air at the surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide a silo unloader which reduces likelihood of impurities contaminating the surface of the ensilage.
It is the further object of the invention to provide a silo unloader which allows farmers to efficiently utilize silos of wider diameters by minimizing the surface losses inherent in the greater surface area of larger silos.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a silo unloader which reduces the probability of the loss of tools or other items in the ensilage.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a silo unloader which minimizes hazards from exposed mechanisms.